Je t'observe
by Calamithy
Summary: oneshot yaoi pour petit padawan. Heero observe :p


**Disclai****mers**** : Pas à moi**

**Avertissement : que dalle ! Fait en une heure avec un petit Padawan ronflouillant gentiment dans le lit :)**

**Rating : T.**

**Genre : pov + dialogues, court, introspection et vous verrez bien.**

**Pour qui : pour mon petit Padawan Shinoyasumi, c'est de sa faute ! Un gros câlin à toi, j'espère que ça te plaira - et à vous aussi :)**

**Micis**** : à ceux qui m'ont reviewée dernièrement ! Je répondrais dès que je peux.  
**

* * *

**Je t'observe**

-

**QG Preventers de Bruxelles 10h30, AC 202, le 12 juillet 2008  
**

-

- Salut, Trowa, ça roule ?

- Hey, Duo, t'as vu l'heure ?

- Te merde.

- Trop aimable.

- Bordel qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de prendre l'autoroute et une caisse quand je pouvais prendre ma moto et…?

- … des raccourcis qui te rallongent le trajet ?

- La ferme, Tro.

-

Si tu pouvais arrêter, juste arrêter.

-

- Je ne peux pas compatir, Duo. Que tu t'infliges autant de kilomètres quand tu as les moyens de vivre en centre ville me dépasse complètement.

- J'avoue c'est la misère, Tro, mais j'aime bien mon coin de verdure à monte-ici-sur-le-côté. Ca dépayse.

- C'est toi qui vois. Au fait. Tu as un comité d'accueil dans ton bureau.

- Et merde… Une ? Super… Merci pour le tuyau.

- C'est un plaisir que de plomber la journée des autres. A plus.

- A plus, connard. Salut, toi.

-

Si tu pouvais arrêter de m'observer.

Si tu pouvais observer le silence, le garder.

Si je pouvais arrêter de t'observer en silence.

-

- Maxwell.

- Ca va ? T'as une petite mine, 'Ro.

-

Si tu pouvais arrêter de me regarder comme si j'existais, même quand je ne te vois pas.

Même quand je t'ignore, comme maintenant.

-

- …

- Il faut dormir la nuit, Heero…

- …

-

Si tu pouvais arrêter de me toucher des mots comme on toucherait des doigts.

-

- Je vois qu'on ne se prive de rien, Maxwell.

- Une, j'ai deux heures de retard mais je suis là au moins. Me fais pas chier, c'est pas le moment.

- Si je n'ai pas les dossiers bouclés pour l'Etat Major pour notre réunion je me chargerai personnellement de redéfinir pour toi le sens de l'expression « faire chier ».

- Cte pression ! Mais l'agent Yuy qui sait tout est là et comme il sait tout faire au pire il fera tout, hein 'Ro ?

-

Si tu pouvais cesser de me donner une consistance et me laisser me fondre dans un décor qui m'indiffère.

Mais c'est en toi. C'est plus fort que toi. Et ça te fait sourire.

-

- Ecrase, Maxwell.

-

Tu as cette manie de planter tes yeux comme on sème des graines, cette envie de faire naître des fleurs ou des fruits ; une réaction.

Même si le terrain n'est pas fertile.

-

- Si je veux, Yuy. Une ?

- Hm ?

- Referme la porte derrière toi, si tu joues les chaperons je repars direct dans l'autre sens.

- La circulation affecte ton sens de l'humour, Maxwell.

- Et ta présence va affecter le rendu de mes dossiers, mon Général.

-

Tu as ce sourire secret comme le vent, invisible mais présent.

Un sourire caché derrière un sourire aussi personnel qu'une hallucination collective.

Un sourire que je suis le seul à voir, le seul à capter et le seul à fixer parce qu'il est pour moi.

Et les autres n'y voient que du feu, de la rivalité ou de la taquinerie.

Vice de forme. Vice caché. Sans vice de procédure.

-

- Tes cheveux sont un brin trop long sur la nuque, tu devrais les couper un peu, Heero.

- Mets-toi au travail.

- …

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-

Tu as les mains trompe-l'œil, des mains touche-à-rien qui se la jouent touche-à-tout.

Elles effleurent ce que tu convoites, touchent ce que tu connais, attrapent ce que tu veux.

Elles sont franches et peuvent avoir du tact. Mais elles ne sont pas tactiles.

Elles sont déterminées.

-

- Désolé, ce petit bout de cheveux me perturbe. A l'occasion je rafraîchirai ta coupe.

- …

- Ben quoi ? C'est beaucoup moins doux quand c'est plus long. Je suis obligé de gratouiller pour trouver le duvet.

- Maxwell.

-

Tu as un corps-liane, dangereux, sinueux, qui s'enroule et se déroule autour de ta capture.

-

-Et puis j'aime pas ton after-shave, 'Ro, il me perturbe.

- …

-

Tu as un corps-mur sur lequel une volonté se brise ou coule, comble tes fentes et tes fêlures en exposant les siennes.

-

- Ben oui. Je trouve que le mien il te va mieux. C'est une question de peau.

- Maxwell.

- Hmm ?

-

Tu as un corps-vortex qui attire, aspire et perd, où tes murmures, tes râles et tes morsures sont mes boussoles, mon ancre.

-

- Maxwell…

- … Oui mon cœur ?

-

Tu as un cor…tex. Et un corps-texte. Tu m'attaches avec ton cerveau. Tu me pièges avec ta peau. Tu es une plante carnivore et j'ai les crocs.

-

- … On fera les courses.

- Pas besoin, je les ai déjà faites, 'Ro.

- Mes courses.

- Je ne suis pas porteur Yuy, sorry.

- Nos courses. Que tu aies ton after-shave dans mon appart.

-

Si tu pouvais éviter de rentrer chez toi en pleine nuit parce que tu ne te sens pas chez toi, chez moi.

Si tu pouvais éviter de me laisser ton odeur dans mon lit.

Si tu pouvais rester, maintenant que tu m'es indispensable.

Si tu pouvais juste arrêter d'être une drogue.

Si je ne t'avais pas dans la peau…

Tu ne serais pas toi.

-

- Ah, pas con…

-

Je t'observe.

Je t'ai à l'oeil.

Je te regarde.

Et je te garde.

-

**OWARI**

* * *

XD

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi petit Padawan :)

Merci et à peluche'

Mithy ¤ Belge par interim¤


End file.
